I Lose Control
by tablekorner
Summary: Tyler loses control. He no longer cares about his secret or anyone. Damon is addicted and having control issues. Whats Damon got to gain with corrupting Tyler? Is it really corruption? Possible Damon/Tyler. Sticks pretty closely to the main story.
1. Chapter 1  Rage

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tyler's POV**

"See you later Tyler!" My mother yelled from the other room as I left through the front door

Tired… I was so tired of everything. Tired of being alone, not knowing what to do or who to trust, and tired of all this fucking supernatural shit. Why me? Did I deserve all of this? I know I was kind of an asshole at times, but I was trying to change, but then this has to be thrown at me? Jules had asked me to leave with her, but I didn't know if I could trust her after all the lying. I don't think I can trust anyone these days. The only thing I've heard out of people's mouths is lies or altered truths. She left me her number in case I ever changed my mind.

Pulling into the schools parking lot I saw a lot of familiar faces. Jeremy was leaning against a wall next to the side entrance of the school. Caroline was talking with Bonnie at a picnic table. Stefan and Elena were getting out of his car and walking to a picnic table of their own, and Matt was sitting in the back of his truck.

As I parked I went to put my bottle of beer down but I moved it to fast and it shattered against the cup holder, cutting several cuts into my hand and spilling beer all ever the floor of my car.

"Fuck!"

I didn't bother with the bottle. I just stared at my cuts and ignored the burning of the alcohol. I watched as the cuts healed within a couple of seconds. _WHY! Why did this have to happen to me! I'm a monster!_ I had found myself asking this question all the time, every other minute. But there was never an answer. Sighing, I wiped the blood on a rag I had on the passenger's seat and opened the door of my car. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and climbed out, only to notice Jeremy on his way to me.

"Has that monthly curse of yours Tyler?" He grinned while I locked my car

"It's not something to joke about Gilbert." I growled

"I thought we were passed our enemies phase?" He asked

Enemies phase. Ha. What I wouldn't give to go back to those days. Back before I was a monster.

"We are, now I just don't care to even bother with you." I replied while walking away

"What's your problem man?" He asked as he blocked my path

"Piss off Gilbert." I walked into him purposely bumping shoulders, but before I could pass him he had his hand against my chest to push me back. Of course no matter how much force he used he couldn't move me, but I did stop moving to humor him a bit.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

I turned towards him as he brought his hand down.

"What's wrong? WHAT THE FUCK ISN'T WRONG!" I shouted. Everyone around us turned their heads in our direction.

"Chill out Tyler." He said as he backed up a step eyes wide.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed hold of it pulling the owner of it towards me while with my other hand I pushed him away. As I opened my eyes I saw Jeremy fall back a couple of feet and roll across the ground. His forearm was pretty badly scrapped. Jeremy stood up but backed away from me.

All eyes were on me now. Including Bonnie's, Caroline's, Matts, Elena's, and Stefan's who was walking in my direction now. Of course I knew he wouldn't be able to do much because he would hide his speed and strength if there was any confrontation between us. What he didn't know is that I didn't care anymore. If he came to close he would be sent across the parking lot.

I turned back to my car while I unlocked it, and grabbed a bottle of beer and a crowbar from the backseat. I slammed my door shut, gripped the crowbar with my right hand and put the metal object through my car window. Then I walked around to the front of my car and smashed my windshield.

Matt was now climbing out of his truck and walking towards me now. Stefan was still coming at me so I threw the crowbar at him, but he just moved out of its way and stared at me in shock as the crowbar hit Matts truck right in the back tire, it was sticking out and Matt was going to need a new tire maybe even a new rim. But I wasn't worried about that right now I just glared at Stefan as he started to come towards me again. They were both a couple of feet from me now.

"Are you fucking drunk Ty!" Matt yelled

"Matt, stay back." Stefan whispered to Matt but Matt continued his advance

I took a huge swig from my beer, pretty much chugged the whole bottle in one go. That's when Stefan decided to strike me. He ran towards me as I dropped my bottle and went low at my gut with he's shoulders. He slammed me onto the hood of my car and tried to restrain me before I could retaliate but I kicked him off of me then grabbed hold of his torso, as he was bent over in my direction, and picked him up turning and slammed him against the one window that wasn't broken on this side of the car. I felt Matt wrap his arms around me but they were not strong enough to restrain me so I threw my arms apart as I pushed back with my shoulders, this sent Matt a good distance across the parking lot.

"Tyler calm down!" Stefan shouted as he got up

"Oh I am calm Stefan." I said turning my attention back to him

Stefan grabbed hold of my throat and slammed me against the hood of my car again, this time I turned him around and slammed him against the car. I guessed that I did it with my inhuman speed because I heard a few gasps of shock.

Then out of nowhere I got this sharp increasing pain in my head and I released Stefan and stopped leaning over him. I dropped to my knees as I groaned from the pain. Stefan had gotten to his feet and he proceeded to knee me in the face…

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I immediately closed them when I saw the bright light. This time I took my time opening my eyes to let them adjust.<p>

"What are you guys going to do with him?" Someone asked

"Dispose of him."

What's going on, where am I? I looked around the room and saw that it looked like a storage room. Then I noticed a body on the floor with a knife through his heart. What the fuck was going on?

"You can't!" I recognized to be Elena's voice

"He tried to kill Stefan, made a spectacle of his self. He's got to go."

_Ring!_

"Who is it?" Elena asked

"It's Matt again." I recognized Stefan

"Damon you can't kill Tyler." Elena said

What? They are going to kill me?

"Watch me." Damon said

"I agree with Damon." Elena said?

"No one asked you!" Elena yelled?

"Damon we are not killing Tyler." Stefan said, it sounded like his voice was getting closer!

I looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. There was a wooden chair, and the knife in the body. I ran to the body and as the door opened I pulled the knife out of the body.

"NO!" I heard Stefan and Damon shout at the same time

I turned around only to be slammed against the wall and have the knife ripped from my hand. I saw Damon put the knife back in the dead guy while Stefan had me up against the wall. I tried to struggle but he was too strong.

"Calm down Tyler." Stefan said

"You were just talking about killing me!" I yelled

"We're not going to kill you." Stefan said

"Speak for yourself." Damon said

"Not helping Damon." Elena said

"Then why am I here." I asked

"Do you not remember our fight at the school?" Stefan asked

"What about it." I replied

"I couldn't exactly let you walk around town in that state." He said

"So you're going to let me go?" I asked

Stefan released me and then backed away. I immediately tried to get away as I ran for the door, but was slammed to the floor only to be face to face with Damon.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted

"Clearly he shouldn't be out and about when he is so out of line." Damon said completely ignoring my struggles

"Tyler you need to calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Stefan said

"Then let me go!" I yelled

"I can't take that risk Tyler." Stefan said

"So what? You're just going to keep me here forever!" I yelled

"No, just until you get yourself under control." He replied

I looked up at Damon who was staring at me. Then I popped my head up at him as I tried to bite his arm but he leaned away from me and I couldn't reach.

"He tried to bite!" Damon yelled as he pulled his arm back and punched me across the jaw

"Damon!" Stefan yelled

"Stefan!" Damon mimicked him

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted

"Keep your mouth shout kid." Damon said

"Come a little closer and say that!" I yelled

He punched me again

"Damon, stop it!" Elena said

"Next time I'll break your jaw." He said and something about his face made me stop struggling and talking

"Good boy." He said

"What happens now?" I whispered

"We leave you here, and if you need anything just call for us we will hear you." Stefan said

Stefan and Elena headed for the door, but Damon remained on me. He moved his lips up next to my ear. "Remember to behave yourself."

"Are you sure it's safe to be this close to me?" I asked

"A werewolf bite isn't an instant kill Tyler, so even if you do bite me I'll have plenty of time to pay you back for it." He smirked, "I think I may have some more wolfsbane left over from when I killed your Uncle."

"You bastard." I whispered closing my eyes

"Maybe you're not all dumb jock." He said as he got up and left the room

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep shortly after I woke up. When I woke up again I had no idea what time it was, I knew it couldn't have been a full day because I heard them all head off upstairs and then all the movement throughout the house stopped. That wasn't too long ago. I had been waiting for them to fall asleep to make my escape, but I had no way of knowing if they were asleep. I guess I would just have to try and I would find out one way or the other.<p>

I got up from the ground and examined the door. It looked pretty sturdy. I didn't think I had a chance of breaking it down, but I didn't care. I had to at least try. I moved back to the other side of the room then ran at the door bashing the side of my body against it. Nothing, it seemed like I had no effect on it. But I didn't care I just keep going. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six… "You should really stop that before you wake somebody up." Damon said as his face appeared in the doors window and he frowned

I just moved back to the other side of the room while he opened the door and walked in. As he closed the door his eyes never left mine. Damon moved to my left, "The doors unlocked, now's your chance big boy." He said while motioning to the door.

I stared at him for a minute, but then looked back at the door and ran. Of course I should have seen it coming, right as I had hold of the handle he threw me back against the ground and straddled my waist as he had done earlier.

"Then again, maybe you are all dumb jock, or perhaps just pathetic and scared." He smirked

"Fuck you." I said

"Someone's got a really big mouth. You might want to watch yourself. People with big mouths tend to die around me." He said

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. But I'm not." I said

"No, you're not. But there's a reason for that."

"What reason?" I asked

"It wouldn't be much fun to just kill you right away now would it. Besides, there are a few things I wanted to try." He smirked as he pulled a knife from his pocket

**A/N: The story started with the freak out in the parking lot, I had a couple ideas of where to take it from there, but I decided to go in a completely different direction then what I originally had planned. But I like where I've decided to take it better.**


	2. Chapter 2 One Hell Of A Ride

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tyler's POV**

I watched in horror has he flicked his switchblade open and brought it down to tap against my face. Damon slowly brought his face inches away from mine as he taunted me with that smirk of his.

"I want to hear you beg me not to continue." He whispered

"Would that even matter?" I asked

He slowly inhaled through his nose, "Probably not. But I would still like to hear it. You never know, I might change my mind."

"What the hell are you even going to do?" I whispered

Damon quickly straightened himself up then tilted his head.

"Hmm. Mostly try and learn as much as a can about werewolves from you." He said

"Everything I know you most likely already know."

"Not completely true."

"Then what else is there for you to know?" I asked

"Well, first I'm going to start with this." He said as he stabbed me in the rib

I tried to scream but before I even started my mouth was covered by his hand, muffling the sounds of my pain from all other ears in the house. I tried to push him off me but he had already removed the knife and forced my arms above my head with his now free hand. As my wound healed my voice died down, which he took as his queue to remove his hand from my mouth.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice hoarse

He ignored me as he brought the blade of his knife to his mouth and sucked the blood off of it. When he removed the knife there was no more blood just faint red stains.

"Your blood seems to be perfectly normal. I guess it's safe for vampires to bite back." He smirked

Then out of nowhere his head snapped back and his whole face morphed in front of my eyes. His teeth slammed against my neck and his hand found my mouth once more. His was leaning over the top half of my body now, with his left hand over my mouth and his right arm pressed against my arms above my head. I tried to struggle but he was too strong. The feeling of his teeth piecing my skin was unbearable. I couldn't stand feeling so helpless.

I felt a stinging run up my nostrils and through my eyes. Then my vision started to blur from the tears that were now leaking down my face. I snapped my eyes shut. Damon finally removed his teeth from me but he remained in the same position for some time. As I felt the pressure forcing my arms down recede I slowly open my eyes. Damon was now back in a straightened position looking down at me, he proceeded to lift his hand from my mouth.

"Look at this mess." He said as he brushed his fingers against my face wiping away the tears from my face. "So much blood. It's going to a hassle cleaning this up later."

"Please get off me." I whispered which I was pleased to see him actually listen

"Don't try to get out again." He said as he left the room

When the door closed I immediately moved to the corner farthest from the door and pressed myself against the wall. As I kept my eyes closed I was scared of Damon. Damon officially terrified me. The thought of Damon in general seemed to cause me to shudder. No one had ever made me feel so scared and helpless in my life. My eyes snapped open as the door to the room creaked open.

Damon stood staring at me with that damn smirk of his. "What, did you think we were done here?" He started to slowly walk towards me in a way that was creepy as fuck. Knowing he was moving so slow for effect instead of just using his speed as he did before.

When he was close enough he grabbed hold of my ankle then pulled me away from the wall so he could place himself back on top of me.

"There's a lot more for me to try Tyler."

"Please. Please don't do this." I begged

"Hmm. I guess I could get away with just one more." He said as he pulled a needle from his pocket

Immediately at the sight I whipped my hands at him to try and shove him off me but he was too quick and he had my hands pinned above my head again.

"What's the needle for." I whispered

"Substitute for biting me." He said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to give you some of my blood. I'm using the needle because I'm not sure if your werewolf death bite works while you are in human form and I don't really want to find out." He said as he pushed the needle into his arm and extracted some blood

"Wait, wait please." I begged as he brought the needle close to my chest

"What?" He frowned

"You have no idea what that could do too me!" I yelled

"Keep quiet or I'll gag you." He said

My breathing quickened and I started to get incredibly scared that this could kill me which caused me to start sweating like crazy.

"Damon please." I said

"The whole point of this is too find out. So keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you." He said as he slammed the needle in me before I could protest any further

At that moment I lost sense of everything around me. I completely fell out of reality and forgot what was going on the moments prior to this excruciating pain I was experiencing at this moment. It was easily the greatest amount of pain I felt in my entire life. The most painful thing I have to compare it to was when I transformed into a wolf, but this was a thousand times worse than that.

I couldn't remember what lead to this pain, or what was going on at the moment. The only thing I had focus on was the fire shooting through my veins, the fire which was quickly increasing in temperature. It wouldn't let up, it just kept spreading and spreading until it consumed my whole body. My body burned, getting hotter and hotter. Until I thought I was going to explode.

Then everything went numb. Everything was gone. None of my senses were working anymore. I couldn't hear, smell, see, taste or feel anything. It was just pure emptiness. The only thing I knew for sure is that I was laying down somewhere but I didn't even know how I knew that.

Suddenly my whole body went cold. Colder than anything I had ever felt in my life. Colder than the time I stuck my hands in a bucket of ice for over two minutes just to see how long I could last. Colder then when I woke up wondering why I was sleeping in a pile of snow then remembered I was drunk at a party and passed out in a snow bank without a jacket. This was simply the coldest I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Come on Ty!" I heard a voice so faint that at first I wasn't even sure there was a noise at all

Slowly my body temperature started rising. It was very slow but it was getting there.

"Ty you're scaring me." The voice seemed to be closer, realer. It actually seemed like I heard something this time

What was that? I could smell, but what do I smell…

"Knock it off Ty." The voice was definitely real, it was really close

I knew I knew that smell. It was the smell of alcohol. Mixed in there was the faint smell of weed. Something I hadn't smelt in a while.

"Tyler, stop this please." I knew that voice! The voice belongs to a girl. But who is it?

Now my temperature was back to normal. My senses seemed to be pretty close to normal. I could hear the faint sound of music off in the distance. Also there was a pair of hands against my chest. I heard a groan then I felt my mouth open my tongue tasted the whiskey which had stained my lips.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling the cold and moist ground beneath me

"What do you mean? We're at the party Tyler." I knew that voice, how I could forget it was beyond me

"Vicki!" I said as my eyes snapped open

The moment she was in my vision I sprang up and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me in the tightest embrace I ever shared with her.

"Not to say that I'm not glad for this sudden display of affection, but you're kind of preventing me from breathing Ty." She said

"I'm sorry. It's just. Never mind Vic." I said

"Come on. Let's get back to the party." She said while extending her hands to me to help me up

After she helped me up I didn't let her release her hand from mine. She led us through the forest and I could hear the music getting louder and louder. As we came through the trees back into the clearing that the party was happening at Vicki let go of my hand and ran forward.

"Come on Ty!" She yelled as she squeezed through the crowed

I looked around and noticed a few familiar faces as I headed for the crowed Vicki disappeared into. Elena and Stefan were talking amongst themselves. So were Bonnie and Caroline. Matt was sitting on a bench alone. When I made it to the crowed someone squeezed out and caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

There standing in front of me stood Damon Salvatore. The way he looked at me, it was as if he pitied me. I went to walk by him but he stopped me.

"Move out of my fucking way." I growled

"You don't want to go that way." He told me

"Fuck off."

"Suit yourself." He said while moving out of my path

When I got through the crowed the first thing I noticed was Vicki walking hand in hand with Jeremy Gilbert towards the forest. As they entered the forest I ran in after them.

"VICKI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "JEREMY!"

As I ran through the woods I tripped. Of course it had little to no effect physically, so I quickly got up only to be face to face with Damon. I slowly took a step back, which at this he titled his head. This caused me to turn around. But Damon was all of a sudden behind me, which caused me to stop breathing. This time he smirked at me then took a step closer, he was inches from my face when his face morphed right in front of me and he leaped at me.

But the moment he came into contact with me he vanished. At this point my heart was racing and I let out the breath I had been holding in. I started spinning in spot and everywhere I looked behind every tree, and bush was his face. Damon's face morphed with his twisted smirk. Then he was just gone. I stopped spinning and looked straight ahead of me. There was only darkness and forest.

Suddenly my vision blurred and I was in a completely different setting. Straight ahead of me was the sight of Damon and Vicki dancing around to some slow music. Then his hands were on her face, they were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Next thing I know Damon is snapping Vicki's neck.

"NOOO!" I cry out only to have Damon turn towards me

Then he is instantly in my face and his face is once again morphed. Damon reaches out with his hand and I close my eyes in fear for what he has planned. But when nothing happens I slowly open my eyes to find that I'm back in the forest.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I scream

I break out into a full sprint forward but I'm instantly stopped from a force slamming into my side. The movement was so fast that I'm shocked to be slammed against a tree my feet left dangling from the ground as I'm held up by the collar of my jacket. I'm not prepared for what I see when I look down at my captor, I was expecting Damon but I have no Idea who this is.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yell as I throw a kick to his chest which he responds to by grabbing hold of said leg and snapping it at the center of my shin. A scream out in pain but don't stop once my leg is healed because the man now has his teeth lunged into my neck as he drinks from me. My vision slowly starts to blur when the man's grip on me loosens and his teeth leave my neck. When I see his face veins start to become noticeable as they turn black and he falls back against the ground to reveal none other than Jeremy Friggin Gilbert holding what appears to be a large broken branch. I drop to the ground when the force of the man is no longer there.

"Ty are you alright?" He yells as he drops the branch

He falls to his knees next to me and pulls me up to mine. Then he throws my arm around his shoulders as he pulls me too my feet.

"Where's Vicki?" I ask

"Vicki? She's dead man. You know that." He says has he tries to mask the pain that is so obvious

"But I was just with her a couple of minutes ago. Then Damon he was here, and then I was somewhere. Then he broke her neck and I was back here…"

"Tyler slow down. You're on some serious shit aren't you?" He said

"I didn't take anything." I replied

"What about Damon's blood?" He asked

"Damon's blood? What…" I started but then flashes started to come back to me Damon on top of me in some old dungeon looking room, then his stabbing me with a knife and tasting my blood. After which he is stabbing me with a needle full of his own blood. After that there's just nothing. Had did I get to be with Vicki?

"He said he gave you his blood?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah. I vaguely remember it." I replied

By now we made it back to the party and people started to surround us. Stefan was the first one too Jeremy, followed by Elena.

"Jeremy what happened to him?" Stefan asked has he took hold of my other arm

"Vampire attacked him." He replied as he leaned towards Stefan

"Let's get him to my car." Stefan said

The drowsiness was starting to recede as my body healed itself completely inside and out.

"Stefan I'm feeling better I can walk on my own." I said

"How do you think that will look to these people around us?" He asked

"Good point." I replied

Jeremy and Stefan continued to carry me to Stefan's car. We were followed by Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt.

"Stefan you need to get Matt out of here." I said

"Hey Matt…" Caroline started as I stopped listening right away

When Matt and Caroline were far enough away I stood up myself and climbed into Stefan's car. Stefan hoped in the front and turned the ignition on. As he pulled out I noticed that Jeremy wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd Jeremy run off to?" I asked

"Jeremy? He wasn't here to begin with Tyler." Stefan replied

"Of course he was. He helped me out of the forest." I said

"That was me Tyler. I helped you out of the forest after I killed the vampire attacking you." Stefan said

This was all so impossible. I closed my eyes in confusion. Vicki appearing to me, then Damon stalking me, and now Jeremy wasn't even real either?

"No it's not okay Elena."

I open my eyes to see that I'm now in a bedroom. One I don't recognize. Damon, Elena, and Jeremy are in the room too. I'm seated on the bed. Damon is looking at Elena.

"He wants to be a vampire." Damon says while looking over at Jeremy

Then Damon is against Jeremy hands wrapped around his throat. "No, Damon, stop it!" Elena yells

"You want to shut out the pain. It's the easiest thing in the world, and the part of you that cares just goes away. All you have you do is flip the switch and SNAP!" Damon says as he snaps Jeremy's neck

"Damon … NOOO!" Elena screams

Then Damon is looking at me as he stalks right over to me. But before he gets close to me the whole room blurs back to the Stefan's car.

"You alright Ty?" I look to the seat next to me to see Vicki in the backseat with me.

Immediately I pull her to me slamming my lips to hers. Not caring that Stefan is right in the front seat watching us. Vicki wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer. After a moment I slowly pull back as she stares right into my eyes.

"What was that for Ty?" She asks

"I just wanted to." So bad…

"We're here you two." Stefan said from the front

The three of us got out of the car and headed towards… "Where exactly are we Stefan?"

"My house." Was all he replied with

As we entered the front door and turned into the first room of the house, I was shock to see Vicki and Jeremy making out on the couch. I turned to look next to me, but neither Stefan nor Vicki was next to me. When I looked back into the room I jumped back to have Jeremy standing face to face with me. Vicki wasn't there anymore but Jeremy very much was.

"What the hell is going on Jeremy?" I ask while backing up

"I warned you Lockwood. I said if you hurt her one more time I would kill you!" He yelled in my face as he came closer and closer

"What are you talking about Jeremy?"

He shoved against my chest but by now we were inches from the wall so I fell back against it. Jeremy brought his fist up and slammed it against my jaw. He went to do it again but I shoved him back.

"What the hell man!" I yell

Jeremy took a step as he swung his fist which made contact to my jaw again. This time I ran at him spearing him to the ground. Before I could even punch him he had us flipped over and he was relentlessly wailing on my face. Then the room around me started to blur and Jeremy's figure was replaced with Damon's. He was leaning over me with that annoying smirk of his.

"Well is about time sleepy head."

"What the hell." I said

"So that was one hell of a ride right?"

"What?" I said

"Your whole trippy dream that you just had. I guess it's a good thing you finally woke up, I was getting ready to rip your heart out." He said

"Dream? You mean that was all a dream?" I asked

"Sure was."

"Wait. 'One hell of a ride'?" I asked

"That's what I said, yes." He said

"Does that mean…" I started

"That I saw the whole thing? Yes I did Tyler."

"You can see people's dreams?" I asked

"Just one of many upsides of being a vampire."

"You were about to rip my heart out?" I asked

"Yeah well, when you tried to make out with me I got off you. Then shortly after you got up and tackled me to the ground. But I saw what was happening in your head so I don't completely hold it against you." He said

I tried to sit up but this sharp pain shot through my head causing me to fall back.

"Yeah I wouldn't try to get up yet if I were you. My blood seems to be like a super drug for you." He said

"No really?" I said groaning while I held the sides of my head

"I thought we were past all of this smart ass stuff. What did I say about big mouths?"

"Yeah, okay." I replied

"And you're?" He said

"You're serious." I looked over at him and he still had his smirk plastered across his face

Then he was on top of me face inches from mine smirk gone and replaced with a frown. "Dead serious."

"I'm sorry." I said

He pulled his head back away from me as he patted my face. "Good boy." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared through the door. Not long after I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain Of Caring

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Tyler's POV**

"Tyler." As my eyes opened I was greeted with the sight of Stefan who seemed to be shaking me by my shoulders. Damon was standing behind him next to Elena

"Mhmm?"

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked

"What are you going on about Stefan?" I managed to spit out in my groggy state, to be honest I was kind of annoyed he woke me up

"There's blood all over your shoulder." He said

"What?" I said as a looked up at the three of them. Stefan and Elena were looking at me with worry in their eyes, while Damon was simply glaring at me.

"Oh um, kind of hurt myself after slamming into the door last night." I said

My response got a laugh out of Damon who was now smirking. My response was to avoid his gaze. Stefan seemed to notice because he then turned towards Damon. "What did you do Damon?"

"He didn't do anything Stefan." I said

"You don't need to lie for him Tyler." Stefan said

"I'm not." I said but Stefan clearly wasn't convinced

"Okay then. We need you to call you mom Tyler, tell her you spent the night at a friend's house and will be back today." Stefan said

I looked back at Damon who was frowning now which caused me to smile.

I looked back at Stefan. "You're letting me leave?" I asked

"Yes Tyler." He said as he held out my cellphone

I quickly dialed my house number and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for mom to answer.

"Tyler!" She yelled through the phone

"Yeah it's me mom." I said

"Where have you been?" She asked

"I was at a friend's house." I replied as I looked over at the three in the room with a frown

"What the hell were you thinking yesterday Tyler? Were you drunk, or high?" She asked

"How did you know mom?" I asked

"Matt called worried about you yesterday. In fact he called all day and then all today. He's a really good friend Tyler. So why did you do that stuff yesterday, what came over you?" She asked

"Yeah I know he's a good friend. I can't really explain it mom. I was angry and I got drunk. But I just wanted to let you know I'll be home later." I replied

"You're lucky no one called the police Tyler. If what happened was anything like Matt said you could have been looking at some serious charges." She said

I wasn't really surprised no one called the police. What kind of teenager would, it's a fight and some kid wrecking his car. Really the most popular kid doing it might have just made it more entertaining for them.

"I know mom I'm sorry. I'll be home soon. Good bye."

"Good bye Tyler." She said before I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket

"So I can go now?" I asked as I looked at Stefan only to notice Damon was gone

"Yeah, just follow me I'll show you the way out." He said

Stefan and Elena headed for the door, I followed close behind. We walked up a staircase and into a hallway which lead into a foyer with a door I assumed was the front door judging by the size of it.

"Would you like a ride, or something to eat before you go?" Stefan asked

"Where's my car?" I asked

"We left it at the school." He replied

"Well no to both I'm going to head over to The Grill." I said as I walked through the doors

I couldn't get out of there faster. As I walked down to the road I pulled out my cell phone and looked through it. I had twenty four missed calls. Ten were from my mom, and fourteen from Matt. I dialed Matt's number and placed the phone to my ear to wait for an answer. Matt picked up before the first ring finished, which was even faster than my mom.

"Tyler!" Matt yelled with the same worried tone my mom had

"Matt listen…" I started, "Where the fuck have you been Ty?" Matt interrupted

"I stayed at a friend's house for the night." I replied

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked

"I was sleeping most of the time." I replied

"What was with you yesterday?"

"Look man, I'm sorry. I was upset and angry, and I got drunk. I'll pay for any damages to your trunk." I replied

"What were you upset about?" He asked of course I should have expected that from Matt. He cared too much about everybody

"Just …. Things … I'd rather not talk about." I replied

"Look man, if something's going on and you need to talk. I'm here. Don't think you need to bottle everything up." He said

"Will do in the future. I just thought that after the whole Caroline thing that you might be a little hesitant for it." I said

"Well I'm not. You cleared everything up. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He said

"Alright then. Listen I'll talk to later alright." I said

"Alright, see you later." He said

I put the phone away as I continued to walk down the road. I stared down at the ground in front of me as I walked. The Grill wasn't much farther so I picked up speed and soon was jugging forward down the road. My head jerked up to the sound of whistling. I immediately stopped at the sight before me. Damon Salvatore was standing mere feet from me. I instinctively took a step backwards. But I was sent into frenzy when he smirked.

I ran at him as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough, he managed to grab hold of me and throw me off the road into the forest. I rolled into a tree back first. When I got to my feet he backhanded me back against the tree which caused me to fall forward. I push myself up on my hands and knees only to be kicked to the side of the head back against the tree.

With my back against the tree he grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me a few feet away from the tree then punched me in the face which caused me to roll onto my stomach. Again I pushed up to my hands and knees but as I did I felt an arm wrap around my neck and another one grab a chunk of my hair and pull my head back. I knew his face was against my ear because I could feel his breath against it.

"That was a mistake." He said

"What do you want?" I yelled

"A lot." Was all he replied with

"What is that supposed to mean." I asked

"Tyler I want you to know that I control you." He said

"What?"

"We can't have another incident like yesterday." He said

When I didn't reply he pulled my head back further, "Okay." I whimpered

"Tyler. From here on out, I want you to know that … _I own you_." He said

_Own me?_ Damon may have been terrifying before, but now I was simply creped out.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I spat

"If I ask you to do something, you do it. If I ask you to get me a coffee, not talk to someone, talk to someone, or even kill someone… You'll do it." He said

"I can't kill someone." I barely managed to say

"Don't worry. I most likely won't make you do that. So do you understand me?" He said

"You can go fuck yourself."

Damon immediately shoved my face into the ground. Then with both hands he held it there. There was nothing I could do he was too strong. It didn't take long for him to bring me back up.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again

"Fuck you!" I yelled

This got me some more face to ground time but this time Damon followed up shoving my face into the ground with lunging his teeth into my neck. I could feel the energy drain out of me, but could tell he was drinking at a slow pace as to make it last longer. It was too much, he held me down for at least a minute and I was sure my face would be some unnatural colour when he brought me up. As he did he removed his teeth and I struggled to breath.

"Do you understand me?" He asked and I could tell he was losing his patience

It took me a minute to reply as I continued to have trouble breathing. "Yes."

Damon flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist. "I want to hear you say it." He said

"I … I belong … t-to y-you … Damon." I struggled to say

He leaned forward bringing his face inches from mine. "Don't ever try to attack me again." He said with a frown

"I won't." When his expression didn't change I decided to add more to my statement to avoid any further pain, "I promise Damon, I won't try to attack you again." I said

Damon pulled his head back as he smirked. "That's much better." He said

"Can you get off me please?" I asked

"Don't go to bed tonight. I'll be coming by your house later." He said as he got up and started walking away

He paused as he swung his head around, "Oh and Tyler, no more incidents like yesterday's. Or I will kill you."

"Okay." Was all I said before he disappeared

* * *

><p>As I walked up my driveway the first thing I noticed was my car. It was here and all the windows had been fixed. I decided to skip out on lunch after Damon had attacked me and I went straight home. I opened the front door and started for the stairs but I didn't get far up them before I heard my mother.<p>

"Tyler?" She called

"Yeah mom." I replied

"Get down here, we need to talk." She said

"Alright." I sighed

I climbed back down the stairs and went into the first living room of the house where my mother was seated on the couch staring at me as I walked over to join her.

"Tyler. Is there anything you need to say?" She asked

"I'm fine, if that's what you're getting at." I replied

"Of course you are. I just mean with what happened yesterday I have a right to worry." She said

"Well worry no more mom, because I'm perfect. Couldn't be better." I said as serious as I could manage

She didn't look convinced but she didn't press the issue any further. As I opened the door to my room I slammed it shut then walked to the center of my room and stopped. Looking around at the things I've come to bought, or even stolen in some cases. None of it represented me in anyway. All the expensive objects were meaningless to me, it was all a show. Make it seem to the outside world like I had everything I've ever wanted, while in reality I've never known what I truly wanted. But it doesn't matter.

Now that I was free again I didn't know what to do. I was able to truly think about everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. Being held against my will, and having Damon do… Well whatever it is he's trying to do… But none of that is what was racing through my head every other thought. Damon was a part of this thought, but to an extent. It was his blood. What it did to me, how it made me feel, and what it made me see.

It was like a deep trip inside me and seeing everything I've been too afraid to face. Except all the bits with Damon, I had no idea what that was all about. But one thing was sticking… The feeling… The feeling of pure nothingness. I wanted to feel that way again, it's what I've wanted for the longest time now. I don't want to care anymore, about anyone. It seems like a simple concept. But it's a lot harder then it seems.

Seeing Jeremy sprawled out on the pavement and actually backing away in fear of me ate at me. When I used force to remove Matt's arms from me and he fell back I felt bad, I'm supposed to be his friend and I just intentionally hurt him. Not one day has gone by that I've missed taken drugs. Until now…

**A/N: Yeah a cliffhanger. I don't recall ever doing one before in any stories so don't hate me for this. Originally the chapter was going to last until the night was over but I thought after reading the last paragraph that this would make a good ending. So what do you think? Good direction to take this story? What's to come with future confrontations between Tyler and Damon? Or Tyler and Others? I plan on making some hate between Jeremy and Tyler, Matt and Tyler, and obviously Damon and Tyler. But I don't have a distinct plan for the ending and how everyone's relationships with each other will be. Let's just say that if I enjoy this enough and I can think of some good ideas then there may be a sequel or two! But that doesn't mean this one will be closing any time soon, oh no this is far from over ladies and gentlemen.**


	4. Chapter 4 We Have It Easy

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Tyler's POV**

Turning around I headed to my closet. After I opened the door I reached down under a sweater and pulled out a box. Within it was a bag of joints that I still had left over from when I use to get high. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge staring at the bag.

The drugs were sure tempting enough at the moment. It wasn't like I was bothered by the idea. It had been a while and this might not be the worst idea. Not the best either, but my life couldn't get worse. Drifting deep into myself might be just what I need at the moment, it couldn't hurt.

As I pulled one of the joints to my lips I flipped my lighter open and lit my smoke. Inhaling deeply then coughing a little. Yeah defiantly been a while. By the time the joint was finished I was sprawled across my bed staring at the ceiling with my stereo blasting. _Chris Brown's_ song _Look At Me Now_ was coming through the speakers which were expensive so I was feeling every beat pouring through me. Grabbing my remote I started turning the base up to full.

I'm not a big fan of rap, but I'm huge on great base. Especially while high.

"Catchy." I was vaguely aware of someone else being in the room but I wasn't really concerned with it

"You know, blood is the essence of life. You really think it's a good idea to be tainting it with that stuff."

Getting my attention now I was sitting up staring at Damon.

"What does my current state matter to you? You could care less if I was dead." I frowned

"You're right," He started before he moved onto my bed in a kneeling position in front of me at blinding speed. "I could care less if you were dead." He leaned his head forward next to mine and inhaled against my neck

"Now to answer your question, that." He pointed at the ashtray on my desk containing the former joint that was now a roach. "Go's through your whole body, including your blood." He said while pulling back scrunching his nose a little.

"Your point is?" I asked

Damon sighed clearly impatient with my stupidity. "Meaning that it's in your blood, which is what I want. So I hope for your sake that your blood still tastes good because I wouldn't like to find out that I wasted my time coming over here Tyler." He said

Damon reached out for my face, I tried to move back but he grasped my chin with his left hand and pulled me back to him as he turned my head so that I was facing him.

"So. My blood, tastes good?" I struggled to get the words out

"It's blood Tyler. Of course yours is extra tasty. I think it has something to do with you being a werewolf." He said

Damon was still gripping my chin only now he was slowly pulling my face towards him. As my face was inches from his he curved the direction he was pulling me and now he was staring at my neck. Shit he planned on drinking my blood right this second and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Again Damon made me feel powerless which, wasn't a nice feeling to me. I hated the fucking feeling.

Deciding that I wasn't just going to sit there and let him I brought my hands up towards his chest, but before I could even attempt to shove him off he had gripped both my hands and settled himself over me which now I was laying against my back on my bed. I didn't bother struggling any further. I was high and could barely react to the speed he was displaying. Even if I wasn't high I knew I wouldn't have a hope.

Damon brought my hands above my head and then fell against me as his teeth sunk into my neck. There wasn't really any pain, not like before. The weed was definitely the best idea I had for some time. The pain was really faint compared to last time. Damon was pretty quick, I felt sort of drowsy by the time he pulled his head back and rolled over onto his back next to me. A moment later I felt him get off the bed.

"I think you need something a little bit more edgy to fall asleep to." I heard him say

I turned my head to find him on my computer. It's not like I really cared.

"You've got a lot of music. Some of it actually surprised me." I heard him again

The previous song was now replaced by a song I couldn't place at the moment but could tell from the beat that it was dubstep.

"You like this kind of music?" I asked

"I like all kinds of music. Mind you I was around for the start of most of it." He replied smirking

"You almost seemed normal there for a minute." I laughed

"Well it's been fun, but you're going to pass out any minute between the drugs and well, me." He said before disappearing from my sight

My bag was sitting in the back seat of my car so I had to reach back a bit to grab it. As I opened my car door I felt my phone vibrate so I closed my door and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Damon, I had no idea how he got my number.

_Meet me at the back of the school at 9:15_

Damon wants to drink from me during school? I typed out my reply quickly.

_I'm in class during the time_

While I waited for Damon's reply I looked around the parking lot. The whole gang was here. Both Matt and Jeremy were giving me a curious look. Stefan, who was with Elena, was gazing at me out of the corner of his eye. Then there was the number of other students blatantly staring at me. I felt my phone vibrate, and saw two messages, one from Stefan and one from Damon.

I decided to read and answer Damon's first.

_Well ditch for a bit. If you're not out back by 9:15 then I'm coming in looking for you._

I quickly replied to him.

_K then, I'll be there._

Then I read Stefan's message.

_You good Tyler?_

I looked up at him and noticed that I had his full attention now, and Elena's. I simply nodded towards Stefan who returned the notion.

I put my phone away and started in the direction of the side entrance. Immediately I noticed Matt making his way towards me so I slowed my pace until he caught up then I stopped.

"Hey Ty wait up."

"What do you want Matt?" I asked

"What, I need a reason to talk to my best friend?" He asked

"Whatever." I replied as I turned away from him and started walking again, he kept pace with me

"Come on Ty. Just tell me what's up." He said

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" I felt his hand on my shoulder so I turned

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Never mind, it's not my place to tell." I said

"You know what, whatever Ty. You wanna be like this then I won't stop you." He said

Matt turned and started back to Caroline who was glaring daggers at me.

"Matt, wait." I said as he stopped but he didn't face me

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever man." He said as he started walking away again

I made my way towards the side entrance again. Unfortunately Jeremy was standing nearby talking to Bonnie and he tried to make his way over here only to be stopped Bonnie, thank god, who seemed pretty upset. "I'll be fine Bonnie." He said and he started walking towards me while the whole time Bonnie was watching me and she appeared to be warning me.

The first thing I noticed when Jeremy was the white bandage sticking out slightly from his sweater on his right arm.

"Did I do that?" I asked while pointing to his arm

"What, oh um. Yeah you did." He said

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look man, are you good now?" He asked

"Just peachy Gilbert." I replied

"Tyler, don't do this." He said

"Do what?"

"Push everybody away from you." He said

"Whatever." I took a step towards the door but Jeremy blocked my path

"Unless you want to be hurt even more Gilbert, then you'll move out of my way." I growled

"It's worth the risk." He said

"I'm warning Gilbert, and trust me. It's not worth the risk." I said balling my right fist

"Maybe in your eyes. But I'm your friend Tyler and I'm not going to just sit back and watch you isolate yourself." He said

As I moved forward I shoved him against the door making sure to do it lightly. Then I quickly placed a hand against his chest to hold him there and slammed my right fist against the door next to his head.

"Tyler let him go." I heard Bonnie say

"Tell your boyfriend to move the fuck out of my way." I growled

"I'm warning you Tyler." Bonnie said and something about her voice convinced me that I should listen to her so I did

I released Jeremy and backed up a bit.

"Jeremy just let him go by." Bonnie said and immediately Jeremy moved from my path

I ignored all the eyes that were now on me and the large amounts of whispers that were about me and I walked into the school. I was on my way to my locker when my phone vibrated. It was another text from Stefan.

_Are you sure you're alright?_

I typed my response

_Yeah, just Jeremy being a punk_

As I made it to my locker I got another message from Stefan

_He was just showing his concern_

I was getting a little frustrated with all this attention

_Well maybe next time he will listen instead of being so damn stubborn_

I threw my bag into my locker and headed to my first period class. There wasn`t any more texts from Stefan, but there was one from Elena with a very detailed description of what would happen if I harmed her little brother again. The bell rang shortly after I entered the class and other students started filing into the room. Including Elena, Matt, and Caroline who all glared at me… Stefan showed up right before the final bell and I was partly curious as to what was so important that he separated himself from Elena and was almost late for class. Of course I knew he wouldn`t tell me even if I asked.

The entire class I was watching the bell and Stefan seemed to notice because he was eyeing me every other minute. After a long boring class the clock finally displayed 9:13. Not that I was really excited to go get my blood drained, but I did want to get the fuck out of this class. Right as I was about to raise my hand there was a knock at the door, the teacher answered the door and then after a moment she came back into the room and called my name. Right behind her was Sheriff Forbes. _What the fuck is going on?_

I got up and all eyes were on me. As I reached the door and was out of view from anyone inside the room Sheriff Forbes grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What is going on Sheriff?" I asked

The teacher had shut the door to the room and I turned to notice two deputies. One of them had shoved a needle into my rib and I winced.

"What the fuck was that shit." I growled

"It's not working." One of the deputies whispered to Liz, not knowing that I could hear him

"Liz what's going on here?" We all turned to see Damon coming up behind us

"Tyler Lockwood is a vampire." She said

"What?" Damon and I said in unison

"Liz you must be mistaken, I saw that the vervain had no effect on him." Damon said

"I know, but I was sure." She said

"What makes you think so?" Damon asked

Liz handed Damon her cell phone and Damon stared at the screen for a moment.

"This was recorded with a cell phone. It could easily just have glitched." Damon said

Liz released her grip on me and moved closer to Damon as she retrieved her phone.

"I guess you're right. But what do we do about Tyler then?" Liz whispered to Damon thinking I couldn't hear them

"Don't worry Liz, I'll take care it." Damon whispered right back

"What are you even doing here?" Liz asked with slight suspicion

"I came to drop something off for Stefan." He replied

"Thanks for the help Damon." She whispered before walking off with her two Deputies

Damon was frowning at me.

"Thanks." Was a I could think of to say

"Yeah well when you didn't show up I came in after you." He said

"Well I didn't think you weren't serious about that." I said

"This is why you can't go all crazy wolf boy." He sighed

Damon ended up leading me to my car. As I opened the door he stopped me.

"Passenger seat kid." He said

"No one drives my car but me." I said

"Now no one drives your car but you and me." He said

"I'm not letting you drive." I said tightening my jaw

"Do you really want to do this right now? The outcome will be in my favor." He said

After a moment he noticed I wasn't planning on moving.

"Are you really this stupid?" He smirked before he punched me causing me to fall back against my car then he grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me away from the car

"I'm driving." He said one more time

Not wanting to argue any more, or get punched again because that fucking hurt a lot, I moved to the passenger side of my car. As we started to leave the parking lot I reached into the backseat and grabbed a bag all while Damon stared at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" He asked but as he was able to smell it as I sat back in my seat, "Never mind."

The bag contained weed. I opened the compartment between the two front seats and pulled out my pipe. The whole time Damon was frowning at me.

"What? You seemed to be fine last night." I said

"Just because I appeared that way, doesn't mean I was." He said

"So you don't want me smoking if you're going to be drinking from me?" I asked

"Nah, I was fine." He said

"Whatever." I said

I filled the pipe then brought the pipe to my lips and placed my pinky finger over the hole as I lit the weed. I inhaled slowly for a few moments then I removed the lighter and my pinky finger and proceeded to inhale the rest of the smoke. I held it in as long as I could then I rolled down the window to blow out the smoke. If I wasn't headed back to school after this I would have taken another hit. As I put everything away I noticed that Damon was looking at me curiously.

"What are you hiding from?" He asked

"What?" I replied

"Everyone has a reason, what's yours?" He asked

"It's just easier." I replied

"What's easier?"

"Life. Being what I am. Not caring." I replied

"Let me give you a life lesson kid. Life sucks no matter what you do. At least if you're like you or me it's easier."

"Are you saying that being a monster makes life easier?"

"Oh what is with people these days? I'm a monster, blah blah blah. You should embrace it instead of fight it." He said

"How do you suggest I do that?" I asked

"You want to not care? Then don't. Do what you want, when you want, how you want." He replied

"Last time I tried to do that I got locked in a basement for a day." I laughed

"Something tells me that you didn't really want to make a spectacle of yourself." He said

"Well a part of me just wanted to break something, so I did. Whatever happened after that was in the heat of the moment." I said

I looked over at Damon who was staring out the windshield smirking.

"What?" I asked

"Your big idea to show people you don't care was to trash your car at school?" He chuckled

"No, it wasn't about showing people I don't care. More of me just letting some anger out." I said

Damon pulled into a small path on the side of the road and parked the car.

"Give me your arm." He said

I gave him my arm knowing that it was pointless to struggle, that he would just overpower me either way. I watched him as his face changed and he sunk his teeth into my wrist, I winced a little but there wasn't really much pain considering the pot. Damon was drinking as slowly as he could manage. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. As he finished drinking I sighed.

"Well if I knew that you would miss my teeth in you that much I wouldn't have removed them." He smirked

"Just drive okay." I said drowsily

Damon started making the drive back to the school as I rested still with my eyes closed. My energy was slowly returning to me.

"You sure you're good to go back to school?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied

"See, there's an upside to being a werewolf. You get to go back to school after having a vampire drain your blood, while a human would have to sleep." He said

"Yeah, lucky me." I said

"You sure you don't want to just ditch?" He asked

"Don't think that will look good to Stefan. He hasn't stopped eyeing me all day." I said

"That little brother of mine. Always the saint. The protector!"

"How long have I even been gone?" I asked

"Only ten minutes since I saved you from the wannabe hunters." He said

"Thanks for that." I said even though I was still questioning if I should or not

"No problem. Just don't make a habit of needing saving." He said as we pulled into the school parking lot

"You might want to wipe off that blood." He said as he pointed at my arm

There was some blood on my wrist so I grabbed my rag and wiped it off. I looked over at Damon who had his phone out. It started vibrating wildly.

"Who's calling?" I asked

"Nobody. I just turned it back on and now I'm bombarded with messages from Stefan. Check yours before you get back into the classroom." He said

We got out of the car and I headed in the direction of the school while he went over to his car. I pulled out my phone and sure enough there were four missed calls and five texts. I proceeded to dial a number. This was defiantly something I had to do now.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah Jules it's me."

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it. Don't know if it was worth the wait. The main plot of TVD I'm going to try and not change, such as Luca and his father, Elijah, and Klaus. But the current side plots are going to remain and grow.**


	5. Chapter 5 Why So Stubborn?

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is. Which for this one there is A LOT of thoughts/questions/explanation's I put at the bottom, so check them out.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Damon's POV**

"Yeah Jules it's me." I overheard Tyler say so I stopped and started back for the building. Tyler was on the other side of the corner I was behind a couple of meters down. There was a brief pause before Tyler continued

"You said to call if I changed my mind. Well I have. There are just too many problems here and I need to get out."

What an idiot. Did he think I was just going to let him walk away, that he could go unnoticed? No, Tyler isn't sneaky enough to deceive me and he was not getting out of this town unless I want him to.

"How long? … Two or three days?" So I had some time before he was making his getaway. Well I'll have to keep an eye on him during those two days.

"Yeah that's fine Jules. Thank you for helping me out." Tyler said as he hung up

I made my way around the building as I slowly and loudly clapped my hands together. Just three motions that caused Tyler to freeze in place, before he slowly turned towards me. I loved that fear in him. He was blind to it, but it was there, I could see it.

"Well it's settled. I've met some _stupid_ people in my time. But you kid, you take the cake."

"You were spying on me?" He asked through his clenched teeth

"Of course I was. Let me tell you, I would be heartbroken if my poor little puppy ran away from me." I frowned as I took a step forward

"Fuck you." He said as he slammed his eyes shut and I continued my slow advance

"Oh well that wasn't really nice, now was it Rex?" I smiled and stopped now that I was within arm's reach of Tyler

"Shut up!" He growled, his eyes snapped open

Tyler's teeth were exposed as he snarled through them, and his eyes were changed to a golden color.

"Down boy." I smirked

Tyler leaped at me but I easily grounded him. Tyler was on his back and I was over him with a knee on either side of his waist. As quickly as I could I brought my hand back and punched him in the face, then did the same with my other hand. Tyler's eyes were back to normal now, he tried to look away from me but I gripped each side of his head and forced him to look at me.

"You will not go anywhere with Jules. I will kill her, and then you'll be next." I said as I stood up and started walking away towards my car.

**Tyler's POV**

The moment Damon was off me I got up and walked into the school. Turning around I kicked the first locker insight in, and then punched the one next to it leaving I good sized dent. I took a deep breath and as I released it I turned in the direction of my class. Who the fuck does Damon think he is.

The moment I walked through the door to the classroom all eyes turned to me.

"Good to have you back Tyler." The teacher said as I took my seat

Immediately my phone started vibrating. Stefan had sent me a text.

_Tyler you've got blood on your lip. What happened?_

I looked over to him on the other side of the room and he was staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

_Nothing _

Stefan started typing out a message

_Tyler you can trust me, whatever is going on I only want to help._

I looked back over at Stefan and shook my head, then noticed Caroline looking back and forth between me and Stefan. Caroline pulled out her phone.

_What's going on Tyler?_

I looked over at her as I typed my message

_Nothing_

She started sending another message, but this time it was to Stefan…

For the rest of the class, which was five minutes, I didn't bother to even look at them.

As I walked out of class I went straight to the bathroom. After I was done I started washing my hands, then I proceeded to splash some water on my face. I looked up at the mirror to find Stefan and Caroline standing behind me.

"What? You guys double teaming me?" I asked

"Ty, just tell us what's going on." Caroline said

"You're not even allowed in here Forbes." I said as she winced at my use of her last name.

"Tyler, we know something is up. So you can tell us and we can help, or you can continue to go through a self-isolation." Stefan said

"Tyler, no matter what you think. You don't have to be alone." Caroline said

"Are you guys done?" I said

"Tyler …" Stefan started but I interrupted, "Look, I don't need to report to you about what goes on in my life."

I took a few steps forward as I went to make my leave. But Caroline grabbed hold of my arm as she sniffed.

"What's that smell?" She sniffed again, "Is that what I think it is?" She asked frowning

"Fuck off." I said as I pulled my arm out of her grip

As I walked out of the bathroom I stopped to listen.

"He's on drugs again?" Caroline asked

"I guess so. But that's not it. Tyler is hiding something, something more than a drug problem." Stefan said

"Like What?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. But I overheard Damon talking to your mom, then Damon and Tyler left together." Stefan said

What the fuck was with him? Why was he so nosy? Why was everyone being so stubborn? Couldn't everyone just leave me the fuck alone? Fuck it.

I started down the hallway and noticed Matt putting up a flyer for some live music at The Grill tonight. I stopped to look over the flyer while Matt studied me for a moment. Matt started to walk away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said while keeping my eyes on the flyer, "I just can't do it anymore."

"What? You can't be my friend anymore?" He said as he turned around with a look on his face that I never seen before

"I can't do any of it anymore. I just need to get out of here." I said

"So what? You're leaving?" He asked

"Yeah, I think I am." I replied

"Are you stupid?" He said then paused, "Tyler … Look at me!" He raised his voice enough to turn some heads

I slowly turned towards him but kept my eyes on the ground. "Tyler, I said look at _me_." He waited for me to face him before continuing

"What are you thinking? Where are you going to go? What are you going to do? You think your mom's just going to let you go off on your own? Have you thought any of this through?"

"I have, and I didn't tell you so you could try and stop me." I said wanting to believe my own words because truthfully I didn't want to live, but deep down I knew that I had to. Things were just getting to heavy here.

"What did you think I was going to do? Throw you a going away party and so boy voyage? You're my best friend Tyler and leaving like this isn't the answer."

"But this is the only option I have." I said

"You're wrong." He said

"I'm not."

"You don't honestly believe that running away is the only option. There's got to be another way." He said

"I've tried, but I realize now that I should have left a while ago." I said

"So that's it then." He said

"I guess so."

"You guess so? Tyler whatever is going on, you need to tell me. I'm not going to let you just throw away your life, let me help you."

Before I could answer the bell rang

"Look we're late. I got to get to class." I said

As I turned around I felt Matt's hand grab my shoulder, I could have easily shrugged it off but I stopped.

"Tyler, we're not done here. Class can wait." He said

"The discussion is over Matt. I'm leaving, deal with it." I said trying to sound as careless as I could manage

As I shrugged Matt's hand off I started walking away. All while Matt Called after me.

"Tyler … Tyler come back here. … Tyler!" He yelled as I turned down another hallway

I hated to do that to him. Matt was my best friend and the only guy that I could truly rely on. He stuck by me even through all my bullshit but never let me get out of line. Matt was always the most trustworthy guy I knew and to put this on him wasn't fair. But it wouldn't feel right to not say goodbye.

I entered my classroom late getting a look from the teacher, and of course Caroline and Bonnie, well Bonnie actually looked like she hated my guts. Matt walked in a minute after I did and this had Caroline ripping out her cell phone right away, probably to demand to know where he was. I lost my focus and idly watched as Caroline texted Matt then Matt back to her. Caroline started typing another text to Matt… _Nope, that text was for me._

I pulled out my phone to check the message.

_What the hell do you mean you are leaving?_

I quickly replied to her

_What does it matter, why do you keep getting in my business?_

It didn't take Caroline long to reply.

_Tyler you can't just leave_

I typed out my reply.

_And why the hell not Caroline? Give me a reason why I should stay? What is here that doesn't suck?_

When Caroline got my reply she looked heart broken, and it took her a moment before she started typing a reply.

_Um, hello. Your friends Ty, or do we all just suck?_

I looked up at her but she wasn't looking at me anymore.

_Whatever, I'm done with this conversation_

Of course I should have known Caroline wouldn't let this go.

_Whatever Damon is doing, we can help you Tyler. Just let us, please._

The moment I saw Damon's name in the text I crushed my phone in my hands. Caroline looked back upon hearing it break and gave me a sympathetic look. Quickly I got up as I slid my now broken phone into my pocket and walked out of class, all while the teacher asked me where I was going. I had to get out of here. I could not handle any more of these questions and interrogations. Why couldn't they all just mind their own business? As I walked out the front door I went straight to my car and climbed in the back. I reached for the stereo and played the music through my iPod, and then laid back on the seat.

**A/N: First I would like to say, there will be some more Damon/Tyler moments in the upcoming chapters, maybe even the next. For anyone who wants to know, Tyler will be put back on Damon's blood again in upcoming chapters. I could take this story in so so SO many directions, I've seen a lot of them in my mind already, but I want to know what majority of my readers want. So let me know what you think this story should turn into in future chapters, also, what do you like about the story? What do you not like? I think its long enough now to ask that…**

**Alright so here's what's happening. I'm going to be slowing down the updates on this, and no it's not because I'm bored with the story and I'm not punishing all the people who read it. The reason is that season 2 is over, and as you can see my story follows slightly to the main story. I figure I'll be getting at least another 8 chapters and at the most, and this is a huge leap, 18 more chapters.**

**This all depends on what I come up with, I'll try to drown it out a bit, and** **I have some ideas for some final chapters, until season 3 starts, involving Damon running into Tyler while all crazy from the wolf bite. That should be interesting to write, I'll just have to think of what is going to happen, if you guys have any preference for that future chapter let me know because I want to write what you want to read :D**

** Yes this is almost done… The story is not going to end after season 2… It will be on a break whenever I finish up to the last episode in chapters, possibly like 8-18 more chapters, then it will pick up right when season 3 starts. You can probably tell from this chapter that I'm already trying to start drowning this story out a bit.**

** Wow, I think that's the longest A/N I've ever done for any story O.O lol**


	6. Chapter 6 Nearly Slipped

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.**

**CHAPTER **6

**Tyler's POV**

I wish I could say that I was lost in the music, but I wasn't. In fact, it was quite the opposite. I thought that getting out of there would help me calm down and think about other things other than my fucked up life. But I was still pissed and I couldn't think about anything but my fucked up life. When did it all get so complicated? Not more than a year ago I was a carefree party guy, who yes, did manage to get into a lot of fights whether it was in the confines of my family or not, but it was still simple. Now I'm worried about everything and everyone. I would like to say that my existence isn't pathetic but… Great now I sound like Damon…

Caroline said that I didn't have to be alone, and I wish I could believe that but I can't. I don't belong here. I'm starting to believe that I don't belong anywhere. No matter where I am I'll always be different, my life will never be the same as it once was, and that scares me, more than anything has ever scared me. I don't know what to expect. I don't know what's going to happen next. For all I know I could be killed tomorrow. So what other choice did I have then to get out of here? I had to get away from this craziness even if some of it did follow me.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Tyler?" I looked up to see Gilbert looking down at me through my car window

I sat up and turned my car off then got out of as I opened the back door. Jeremy just stared at me until shut my door and faced him.

"What are you doing out here man? Bonnie said you stormed out of class?" He asked

"It's none of your business Gilbert." I replied a little annoyed that he was still bothering me

"Tyler I'm getting really tired of this I don't care act you've got going on. Everyone is worried for you, and we only want to help." He said

"So I take it Caroline and Stefan got to you then? Well spit it out then, what juicy bit of gossip did they tell you first?"

"It doesn't matter what they said to me Tyler. What matters is that we're trying to help you Tyler, but you're so convinced that you have to face everything alone." He said

"I do have to face everything alone." I said, and if he thinks otherwise then he's stubborn and stupid, two things that weren't helping my anger out one bit.

"You're wrong." He said

"What do you know, you're not the one who's a monster. You're not the one who's scared of what he will do next at every moment of every day! You're not the one that Damon has taken a …" I let my sentence die out before I could finish

"That Damon has what Tyler? Whatever Damon is up to, you need to tell us. We can help you. You just have to let us." He said

"Look I don't need this right now, piss off." I said as I turned away

As I started walking away I felt his hand on my shoulder, I grabbed hold of his arm and before I could stop myself Jeremy was thrown in front of me and I was over top of him but as I brought my hand back I managed to stop myself before I punched him. I looked down at Jeremy and he looked naturally worried. Looking up I noticed that there was a lot of people outside, and they were all looking at me. I quickly stood up but didn't move.

"Just stop it okay. There's no help for me, so stop it." I said

I quickly walked towards my car avoiding the gazes of everyone, which included Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie. Deep down I was thanking myself for managing to stop, but it wasn't enough, I shouldn't have lost control at all. I pulled out my keys but before I could get my door open Stefan was next to me.

"Tyler, we need to talk." He said

"Fine!" I yelled as I dropped my keys I bent down to retrieve them, "Not right now though. Just come by my house later, make yourself at home when you get there." _God knows your brother does… _I wanted to add

Stefan said nothing more as he walked back and I got in and drove off.

I walked in through my front door and went straight up the stairs. I took them two at a time. I didn't head straight for my room. I went into the bathroom across my room first and threw on the tap. I pulled off my shirt and soaked it under the sink, than I washed my face with it. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room as I was rubbing my face with my shirt but the moment I removed the shirt from my face I knew I wasn't alone. At the corner of my eye I saw Damon placed comfortably on my bed laying back with his hands behind his head, naturally he had that irritating smirk placed across his face.

"So, Stefan told me the news." He said still smirking

"What news?" I asked, I was confused as to what he was talking about

"Oh you know the usual. Tyler's been a bad boy, skipping class, attacking more people in public, and the worst of all spilling his guts about what I've been doing." He said the last bit with a frown

"I didn't exactly tell Stefan. I … he heard you in the hall when Caroline's mom was trying to arrest me." I quickly said

"Are you sure that's all Tyler?" He asked as he got up from the bed and started walking towards me

"I … May have said something." I replied as he came into my personal space

"Said what?" He whispered as he brought his mouth towards my ear

"I stopped myself before I could finish, it … it just slipped Damon." I whispered

Damon's hand grabbed hold the back of my head as his face remained next to my head. Damon slowly pulled my head back all while breathing against my neck.

"Said what Tyler?" He asked one more time and I could hear the threat behind his voice

"I almost said that you've taken an interest in me, but I stopped myself."

"Well that is a shame." He said

Damon pulled me down with the grip he had on the back of my head and I fell to my knees. Damon followed me down as he dropped to his knees.

"What am I supposed to do with you? You don't want to learn, and you're always getting into trouble." He said against my neck than inhaled a deep breath through his nose, which caused me to close my eyes

"Please Damon, I'm sorry." I whispered

"I can't watch you all the time, but it seems that I can't trust you. Of course putting you down is out now that Stefan knows something's up, he would just point fingers at me." He said

"It was an accident, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for i…" Damon put his free hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence

"Don't speak. Don't beg. Don't do anything." He whispered

I remained silent and continued to keep my eyes closed. Damon stayed in the same position, with his face inches from my neck, one hand on the back of my head and one against my mouth. I felt Damon's breath get closer then felt what I assumed was his nose slide across my neck down to my shoulder, my assumption was proved to be right as I felt him inhale again. Damon brought his lips against my shoulder but lifted them off as quickly as he placed them. Usually Damon would have hit me by now or would be feeding from me. I was more confused by his actions than anything before.

I felt Damon's hand leave the back of my head than resurface against my lower back. Then Damon's lips found their way on my body again, this time against my chest right below my neck and above my heart. I felt his tongue slip through his lips and slid across my chest and back.

"What are you doing?" I whined but it was muffled by Damon's hand

Damon's lips left my chest.

"Hey look at me." He said, "I said look … at …. Me." He said more threateningly this time

I slowly opened my eyes and was faced with Damon looking straight into my eyes, except his face was completely morphed. His eyes were red with veins all around. Damon's mouth was slightly open revealing his fangs. I had never seen his face like this so up close.

"I thought I said don't speak." He said but his voice was different, he sounded kind of sad

"Again with the learning, you just don't want to listen. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Damon closed his eyes slowly then inhaled through his nose one more time. Than as quick as he usually moved his teeth where in my chest, right where he was previously licking. Of course I wasn't high so it was hurting, a lot. But this wasn't like the last time that I wasn't high, it was so much more painful. Having Damon's teeth so close to my hurt and lungs. I shoved against his chest and to my surprise he let me. Damon fell back but quickly push back up to his feet as I stood up but fell back against the wall for support.

"Damon please. Not like this, it hurts so much." I whimpered

I felt the warm wet streaks fall across my cheeks. I knew that I was on the verge of crying. Damon looked nothing like I'd ever seen before, he looked so emotionless. Damon was currently the stunning image of what I'd imagine a soulless monster look like.

"I thought I said not to beg." He yelled as he threw his hands in the air, "Why won't you listen to me?"

All of a sudden I was grabbed and slammed against my bed back first. Damon was kneeling at the end of the bed looking at me, still with his face changed. He slowly moved closer across the bed as I backed away as far as I could against the wall. When he was halfway across the bed he grabbed hold of my thigh and pulled me back so I was flat on the bed, than he climbed over me so that there was a knee on each side of my waist. Damon brought his left hand up to the side of my hand then fell forward and sunk his teeth into my neck on the opposite side.

I tried to hold back the scream that was forming but I couldn't manage it, I let it out. But this time Damon didn't bring his hand to my mouth, because we both knew that we were here alone and that no one would hear me. Damon just let me scream and yell for the remainder of the time. When he was done he sunk his teeth even deeper and then ripped them out instead of doing it carefully. Damon ripped a good chunk of flesh off my shoulder, but of course it healed within seconds. I continued to sob even after it healed more for the emotional pain rather than physical pain. Damon rolled off my to the other side of my bed and laid back, he didn't make any move to leave.

**A/N: So some more Damon/Tyler action for you. I've had a scene planned out for a while involving some of the main story of the show that Tyler wasn't involved for, but now will be in my story, I just keep writing more and more and haven't managed to get there. Can any of you guess what scene I'm talking about? I'll give you some hints, it involves The Grill, and it happened about a day's time after Elijah was stabbed. Hmm, maybe that gives it away but I'm not too sure. **

**PRIZE: Well let's see who guesses the scene, whoever can guess it in a review I will send a small line, or paragraph that I've had written down for the story for a later chapter, about 3-5 chapters from this one the line will be in. I'll send the line, or paragraph in a private message.**


	7. Chapter 7 Better Off Dead

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.**

**Yes it is an update! Why so long? Am I busy? Nope, in fact I'm so not busy… I don't know. Well I don't have an excuse really, just pure laziness I guess. Enjoy, by the way no one has really said what they enjoy or dislike yadda yadda yadda, or really anything about where to take this, so I would love to hear your two cents! (Main story is still happening just with some twists)**

**CHAPTER **7 **|| Better Off Dead**

**Tyler's POV**

As I opened my eyes I was more than surprised to be lying against flesh, arm draped over a body and head against chest. As I raised my head slowly I found Damon to be the one that I was laying against and at the sight I jumped a little. I stared at him for a moment but he didn't move an inch, he just stared at the wall looking to be deep in thought.

"Sorry." I said

He just nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked

My question raised a slight chuckle from him and eventually a smirk.

"Don't do that." He quickly replied

"Do what?"

"Don't act like my friend, like you don't hate my guts, that you wouldn't rather see me off dead in a hole somewhere." He simply said

Yeah, and people say I'm a dick… I can't believe he would just assume to know exactly how I felt about him about him, to know what I think about him. Hate him? It's a possibility and I probably should, but no, it's more of a simple dislike mixed in with a bit of curiosity. Wish him dead? I don't think I could wish that on anybody, no matter how much one deserves it.

"Who says I'm acting?"

"You should hate me." He said

"I should ... But I don't." I said

"Then why do you want to leave?" He asked

"I don't hate you, but I am scared of you." I replied as I laid back down this time against a pillow

I looked up at him. Damon still looked like he wasn't entirely here. His face was showing signs of an emotional roller-coaster, like he was thinking about a million things at once.

"So are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" I asked

Damon was silent for a while, he was clearly hesitant. But eventually he answered.

"No."

Then he remained silent for some more time.

"If you're so scared of me then why are you still here?" He asked

"You said you'd kill me if I left." I replied

"I mean why haven't you sprinted out of the room already?"

"I think that would anger you, which would create more problems than it would solve … Plus this is my room." I smiled

"You're not really scared of me, but of what I can be." He said

"You can be a real ass." I laughed

Damon was suddenly on me, straddling my waist, hand on my throat, and face inches from my face. I instantly stilled all movement.

"You have no idea." He growled

My breathing caught and not just from Damon's tight grip on my throat but from the fear that his voice had placed in me. Recalling my words and actions I couldn't understand how any of it could incite this behavior in Damon.

"What I can do. What I will do. What I want to do! It all blurs together!" He yelled

"What are you talking about Damon?" I choked out

"When I drink from you, I don't know what the difference between my own thoughts or the beasts!"

He paused before bringing his nose closer to inhale.

"But I can't stop. Your blood, werewolf blood, it's the most amazing thing that I've ever known to exist." He whispered

"I want to rip you apart. Drink you dry. I want to hear you scream for hours. I want to hear your bones snap and crunch. I want to see the blood gush from your body until it is lifeless. I want to make you _hurt_. By drinking you … torturing you … by _fucking_ you…"

What! I kicked up, but Damon was too quick and had both my legs pinned under his in an instant and before I could even try he grabbed both my wrists and held my hands above my head.

"Damon _please_ stop this." I begged as I started to shake uncontrollable

"You have no idea the kind of restraint it takes to fight it." He said

"But you have to Damon, don't let it win." I sobbed and continued to shake

"Oh but I don't want to anymore!" He screamed and I whimpered, "It's starting to win, ever so slightly. The more and more I drink, the more time passes, the more I want to give in." He whispered

"Please Damon. _Please_ don't give in." I whispered as I felt the warmness falling against my checks

Damon released all restraint from my arms and legs as he rolled off me onto his back. We both remained silent as he stared at the ceiling and I at him.

**A/N: So yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get an update out to you guys! I'm making a vow (That I hope to not break) to have the story catch up to the Season 2 finale episode by Season 3's start date (September 15) Let's hope I can! As I said I need to hear people's thoughts on this, what do you like or not like, where to take this, ideas for other such things. These kinds of things inspire me to write for you.**


	8. Chapter 8  Burned

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.**

**CHAPTER 8 || Burned**

**Tyler's POV**

Damon had left so fast after what felt like hours of staring at the wall, in reality it was only about twenty minutes. It didn't take me long to get bored, which lead to me thinking more then I needed to and in the end getting angry with all my own thoughts. I had gotten high again and was walking into The Mystic Grill, I had no plans of ordering anything I just came to get out of the house and maybe some live music would take my mind of certain things I didn't need to be thinking about.

I noticed a few familiar faces. Caroline and Matt had walked past my booth, unfortunately I didn't get any acknowledgement from either, or maybe it was for the best. Elena and Bonnie were with Elena's aunt watching the band. Luckily there was no sign of either Salvatore's or Jeremy. I walked up to the counter and ordered a coke, of course there wasn't any avoiding Alaric.

"Mr. Saltzman." I nodded as I noticed him staring at me

I turned my attention back to the counter, but still noticed Alaric staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"It's Ric outside of school Tyler." He said

"Of course … Ric."

"Enjoying the music Tyler?" He asked

"Somewhat." I replied

"Here's your drink." The worker said as she placed my drink on the counter

"You know, I think I'll take some fries too. I've got the munchies." I said

"It'll be right with you." She replied with a smile

Alaric was still staring at me…

"Something wrong Ric?" I asked

"Are you high right now?" He asked catching me off guard

"What? Of course not, why would you think so?"

"Well the pure red eyes originally. You also said you have 'the munchies'." He replied

Knowing I was caught I looked back to the counter, a moment later Alaric made a move to leave.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? Like my mom?" I asked

"Far be it for me to cramp your style. Don't worry Tyler. It's none of my business." He said as he continued to leave

"Here's your food." She said as she placed the tray on the counter

"Thank you." I replied as I paid and brought my food and drink back to my booth

It didn't take me long to devour the fries and coke. Now I was left still hungry but I didn't really feel up to talking to anyone, I got up and headed for the door. I went around to the side of the building and lit up a joint, as I inhaled and exhaled I looked around the empty night street. Only three people had been out here passing by so far, none of which were close enough to tell this wasn't a cigarette.

As the joint was nearing its end I noticed someone across the street crossing, as he came under the street light I immediately recognized him. It was the weird guy from the other night when Damon and Stefan had killed all those wolves. I dropped my joint as he left my view around the building and proceeded to crush it under my shoe. I walked back around and watched him enter The Grill.

As I walked back to the front door I was trying to figure out what he could possibly be. The man had knocked out everyone that night, just by lifting his hand. Maybe he was some kind of magician or warlock maybe? Whatever he was he was powerful, and dangerous. I looked around The Grill and it took me a moment to spot him in the crowded room, but there he was arguing with Bonnie. I listened in to what they were saying.

"They killed Elijah, and they killed Luca, and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." The man said

Bonnie started shaking her head, "No. No Doctor Martin." Bonnie said

The man, I guessed his last name was Martin, frowned and scrunched his eyebrows as he quickly looked to the stage, then all the lights on that side of the room exploded, which caused a few shocked screams.

He looked back at Bonnie, "Where is she!"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her!" Bonnie continued shaking her head

The man closed his eyes and looked away as the rest of the lights in the building started to explode and made more people scream. People started to look worried and were whispering amongst themselves and others started to head for the exit.

"No one's getting out of here, until I have her." He said as he pointed at the ground

"Don't do this, please don't do this." Bonnie said

The man looked at the counter and all the bottles and glass on it flew across it until they fell off the end. Then he tilted his head and the counters burst into flames. That was it, this was just too much. I made my way towards this man. But as I did so he went to walk away from Bonnie and she tried to stop him, causing him to place his hand to her forehead and her to collapse to the ground. I was just a few steps away when this happened.

"Hey get away from her!" I yelled as I stepped up my speed to slam him into the wall

I pulled my fist back, but before I could swing I felt a sharp pain grow inside my head and I fell to my knees and yelled in pain. The man step forward and placed his hand to my forehead and then things went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes to someone calling my name and to find that I was in a burning building. As I raised my head and saw the flames spreading I immediately remembered everything. I realized as Matt was next to me helping me stand up that he had been the one to call my name. Bonnie was right next to him helping.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Matt said

As we walked for the exit I heard Elena and stopped.

"Doctor Martin. I'm so sorry about Luca." She said as I looked over to them

"What are you doing Tyler! Let's go!" Matt yelled

"I never wanted that to happen but … At least let us help you get your daughter back." Elena said

"Tyler come on!" Matt yelled as he grabbed my arm and I shook it off

"Only Elijah can do that." Doctor Martin said

"You don't need Elijah." Elena said shaking her head

Doctor Martin whipped his head to the counter causing the flames to rise much higher than they were.

I finally turned to Matt.

"Go! Get Bonnie out of here!" I yelled as I shoved him towards her

He looked at me with shock but swallowed and lead Bonnie the way they were going.

I looked back just in time to see Caroline jump on Martin knocking him down with her on top, and Stefan and Elena run. I ran towards Caroline and Martin. Caroline went to bite Martin but he raised his hand and she started screeching in pain as she fell off him.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I closed in on him

Martin was too fast to react and I was sent flying onto the burning counter as I felt the pain in my head return from earlier. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the flames consumed my body but was held to the ground by the pain in my head flowing through my body.

"Caroline!" I heard Matt yell, "Tyler!" He said as he turned around

I rolled off the counter and tried to roll more but my body felt like it was going into shock I opened my eyes as I felt my eye lids start to burn. I could barely see the scene before me, but I could make out Matt slamming Martin into the wall, "Get away from her!" He hissed

"Matt, noooo!" Caroline screeched clearly still in pain

My sight was no longer an option. All I could think about was the pain and heat. I felt my body heat up so much that eventually I slowly started losing feeling in different areas until my entire body was rendered useless. I heard Matt start yelling after a glass broke, the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was Caroline screeching Matt's name.

**A/N: OH … MY … GOD! What just happened? How could I do such a thing? Yes Tyler is on the ground burning to death! I set out to write a long chapter, but this seems like the perfect place for the end of a chapter in my mind (God that happens a lot?). What do you guys think of this? I actually had this scene planned out for a while now and I'm just glad I finally got to write it.**


	9. Chapter 9 MINE

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Tyler is overwhelmed and can't control himself any more. Most of my direct thoughts are put at the end of each chapter, if I have any for that chapter that is.

**Title: **I Lose Control**  
>Summary: <strong>Tyler loses control. He no longer cares about his secret or anyone. Damon is addicted and having control issues. What's Damon got to gain with corrupting Tyler? Is it really corruption? Possible Damon/Tyler. Sticks pretty closely to the main story.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Excessive violence, minor/major torture scenes from and to major characters, strong language, and tons of brooding angsty werewolf moments. Future chapters also may include some questionable tastes, and dark themes. Once again, rating subject to change in later chapters so make sure you read the ratings and warnings for ever chapter.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>4,266

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 || MINE<strong>

**Damon's POV**

Great week this is turning out to be. First I lose it in front of the Lockwood twerp, and then Katharine turns up fresh out of her apparently only temporary cell. Now, to top it all off, that Original Vamps bitch Witch is after Elena, for something _I did_! Going off on a mental tangent about how much I hate Witches won't help in this case unfortunately … Though I'd very much like too!

Martin will be dead by the nights end if I have anything to say about it, forget Stefan and Elena's moral high ground and their 'you can be a good person' pep talks. When it's all said and done, who gets _everything_ done? _ME! _So excuse me if I have to end a life here or there, besides who's going to miss this punk. No one, that's who, I killed his son and his daughter is off somewhere with this Klaus person. So no one is going to come looking, and no one is going to seek revenge. Sounds like a win-win to me.

I'm not a bad guy; I just do the often necessary preconceived actions portrayed as 'bad'. The difference between me and your run of the mill 'bad guy' is that I do bad things for good reasons. When you do things viewed as 'bad' but have the best of intentions, it's easier to be forgiven. My actions can be viewed as selfish and self-less, since I'm putting myself in potential danger to protect someone, though I'm protecting them for my own selfish reasons. Simply put, if you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving.

Katharine's plan I'll admit was good. Fool Martin into thinking she's Elena, and then kill him when he least expects it. Except for one thing, _I _want to be the one to end him. Katharine went up ahead to meet with Stefan and Elena to make the swap and I was supposed to stay back to not frighten Martin off until the deed was done. Why though when I could just as easily take the little Witch down myself…

*Ringtone* Great, what does Blondie want. "What?" I answered probably coming off more agitated then I really was.

"Damon! You have to come quick! It's Tyler, he needs help!" She screamed practically hysterically. Tyler? _My _Tyler!

"What's happened Caroline? Where are you guys?" I asked much more serious than before.

"Just outside down the road from the Grill, just in the woods. I didn't know what to do! He wasn't breathing but his heart was beating and I didn't know if I should move him or not but the building was on fire and-" She rambled on and on while I only got increasingly worried with each passing word, "CAROLINE! I'll be right there, now do not do anything! Don't touch him, don't try to resuscitate him, and don't even give him blood. You hear me? Just look after him, I'm just down the road." I hung up immediately after my command. The words just fell from my lips for me like I was on autopilot. The moment I heard where they were I started driven towards that direction as fast as my car would take me.

I heard her as I came up and stopped on the side of the road next to the trees. Caroline was mumbling to herself about how worried she was for Tyler. The moment my car was stopped I flung open the door and sped to Caroline not even bothering to take my keys out. The whole way there a sense of foreboding overcame me as I inhaled the smell of burnt flesh that masked the natural scent of Tyler and nearly drowned out Caroline and Matts scent. The burning flesh even clouded the smell of both Matt and Tyler's blood.

"What the hell happened to him Caroline?!" I yelled rather furiously at her all the while keeping my eyes solely on Tyler's completely burnt formed. Caroline looked up as I appeared next to her in shock, but then backed up in apparent fear when I yelled. Her eyes were on me while she gaped and took a couple steps back. I turned to her in a flash and she stumbled a little.

"Damon!" She squeaked out loudly, "Your face, it's all vamped." She motioned towards her own face as she gulped. Taking a deep breath I tried my best to calm down and closed my eyes. After a moment I looked back at Tyler's prone form and dropped to his side.

It was not looking good; he was severely burned from the looks of it. If his burns were severe enough it could be why he has yet to heal, or perhaps he is healing just rather slowly. Then again I'm not the werewolf expert; perhaps they heal a lot slower when they're unconscious.

My eyes roamed his unconscious form some more. His clothes for the most part weren't too bad, his shirt and jacket appeared to take the worse of them. His chest was visible through the burns which meant the left half which was charred was visible as well. The charred flesh ran up from the left side of his neck to his shoulder, after which his neck was a frightening red. His jaw and lower left side of his face was a more light red. Patches of his hair was singed and his forehead as well as the skin around his eyes appeared be severely burned as well, but the rest of his head and face remained untouched.

Caroline was right, he was not breathing and his heart was slowing. Reaching into my inner jacket pocket I pulled out a needle, the same one I used on Tyler a couple days ago, then took off my jacket and plunged it into my arm.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline gasped but I simply ignored her. Pulling the needle out of my vein I lifted my arm positioned above Tyler, and then stabbed it directly into his heart and released my blood. A moment after all the blood was gone from the needle we heard a faint intake of breathe from Tyler, and his chest started to move up and down. Caroline let out a small sob and fell to her knees.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME TO DO THAT MYSELF!" Caroline hollered at me a moment later. I could hear her seething but I did not turn to face her. "In the time it took for you to get here, he could have died!" She continued when I didn't answer.

A moment later she realized I wasn't going to respond and she let at an exhausted and exasperated sigh. Hearing her slowly get up I thought she was finally about to leave, but in a small whisper she let out, "What's _wrong_ with you." Her tone told me that she was irate now. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't find it in me to respond to anything she said. There were many _reasons _I could use to explain why I didn't allow her to do that herself. For one she didn't have a needle and could risk getting bit by him. Another would be that he had my vampire blood in his system and even if he died he quite possibly would just turn into a vampire.

She wouldn't even believe me if I used either of those would she? She'd accuse me of lying just because she couldn't see me protecting her, or she would say I obviously don't care about anyone but myself because I'd risk the chance of him simply dying and not turning. But the _real _reason I couldn't respond to her was because I couldn't lie to her, and none of those reasons were true. The _truth _was that it was purely a selfish command. Deep down I _couldn't _lose Tyler, I refused too. Why? He was _mine. _I would not allow Caroline to give him her blood, because the only blood that shall enter his system is _my_ blood, just like only _I _would be allowed to drink from his veins. It was like a deep primal instinct to _protect my property._

Deep down and I mean deep down because no way in hell would I admit this to myself let alone anyone else; I cared for the boy's wellbeing. No one would be allowed to hurt him, to drink from him, to feed him, to even _be_with him if I could help it. Slowly my anger was intensifying, but it was directed towards myself. I needed to be alone and having an angry Caroline holler at me was not going to help. Standing up I slowly turned to face her, "Get your little boy toy, and _leave now!_" I spat emphasizing each word.

Caroline stumbled and her face quickly reverted from furious to fearful. She made a sharp intake of breath before she slowly nodded and turned towards Matt. Then she was gone. I watched her go until my mind was free of anger, which left it with nothing but confusion. Walking over towards a tree I collapsed back first into it and sighed. Now what the fuck do I do? This _dickhead _I've now internally declared as _mine? _What the hell is that all about? Looking over Tyler's body slowly I noticed the improvement, not only in appearance but in the scent as well. The burnt flesh was cleared from the air and he was looking slightly more normal. Though he was not completely healed yet, I'd say another minute or so. But then he'd be passed out cold from the blood trip he'll definitely be experiencing … Which will be the perfect entertainment for me till he wakes up. Slowly I smirked while watching over his unconscious form.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

Pain, unbearable pain was all that existed. No coherent thoughts. No ground. No ceiling. No anything as far as my eyes can see. The only thing that accompanied me was the unwanted company of pain. The pain was a searing burn running through my veins, the veins of my body I couldn't move. They spread like wild fire, infecting my entire circulatory system. So quickly did the fire break through everything until it was engulfing my very skin, hair, even my eyes were not safe. After which came a numbness and familiarity that I couldn't quite grasp or understand.

The numbness was the cooling, the absolute freezing of my entire body. The temperature within me just dropped and kept dropping, and with the numbness and the cooling was nothingness. My senses abandoned me and I felt completely and utterly naked. No sight, no sense of smell, no hearing, no taste, not even a feeling of anything.

As my body got colder and colder everything slowly returned to me, a faint noise here and a distant scent there. Then my body's temperature seemed to dramatically rise once more and everything came rushing back at a quicker pass. My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't make out anything except for blurs. I slowly stood as my body evened out and my temperature returned to normal. Looking around I noticed I was surrounded by not only people, but people engulfed in flames, but my vision was still just impaired enough to make it so I couldn't identify anyone even if I wanted too.

My heart raced and I didn't know why, but I subconsciously took a step back and whimpered. Instinct told me to book it out of there as fast as possible as fear gripped me at the sight of the flames surrounding me in every direction. Then a flash, and the flames were gone and people were chatting as if nothing strange was happening. Music was blaring from all directions and everything seemed so normal. But before I can rejoice from the flames vanishing, they reappeared with a vengeance. I could hear nothing but the crackling of the flames.

My body exploded in pain and I screamed as loud as I could without restraint which at the moment I didn't think was odd at thinking that not normal. My body collapsed and was engulfed in flames, flames that were not there. I tried to inspect my body but saw nothing as my vision became completely impaired as the phantom flames spread and covered even my eyes. Writhing around in the snow did not help one bit as I continued to scream to no avail.

Then, as suddenly as the flames came they were gone once more. Opening my eyes as slowly as possible revealed that even the people were all gone? Slowly I felt tears well up in my eyes and I squeezed them shut to prevent them from falling, shaking my head I quickly brought myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. Taking a look around I noticed I was still in the same spot; there was still music and a large bonfire, which I backed away from even though I was pretty far from it, but the people were all gone. Standing up brought a large flash that looked like flames dancing over my pupils and then everyone just reappeared once more. I stumbled at the sudden flash and almost fell over. Sighing I looked around for anyone I knew but gave up quickly when I didn't see anyone in the surrounding people. If there was anyone here their probably lost in the sea of people to me, I guess I'll have to figure this shit out on my own.

Suddenly I heard a voice ring through my head, I couldn't quite place it but the words sunk in none the less. The meaning behind them seemed to take a huge weight of my shoulders, and I released a breath of air I hadn't realized I had been holding in. "You're a werewolf, blah blah woof woof. So what? Instead of running around pouting and brooding, you should be embracing it!"

The voice kept going and it ignited a fire deep within me, I could feel more then hear the howling that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. "These people are inferior too you. You are higher up then them on the supernatural food chain, and by definition they should fear you."

Looking around I noticed that the people around me were no longer consumed by flames nor were there any signs that they ever were. I noticed two people up ahead walking off into the forest laughing and drinking as they disappeared into the dense formation of trees. One of them had a joint in his mouth and anyone else, anyone who was human would not have even seen them from this distance let, alone through the forestry. This voice was right; I'm not a monster, or a freak. I'm a predator, I'm superior. _I_ should fear nothing, and _they_ should fear _me_. My eyes narrowed as I took note of how the two were well away from the rest of the party goers.

Unconsciously I started taking hesitant steps forward; my body seemed to be moving of its own accord. Nothing was responding to my mental commands, it was pure instinct, and it was _invigorating_. "You want to turn it off? It's the simplest thing in the world!" The voice rang through me and was perfectly clear. It sounded so indifferent that it was infuriating me to no end. I walked into the clearing that housed the two guys I was unwillingly stalking; they were sitting on a couch by a small fire passing a bottle back and forth. The one smoking the joint noticed me and stood up glancing at me.

"Who's there?" He yelled a bit fearfully.

My gaze fell onto him and him only, and everything else in my vision blurred so I closed my eyes and shook my head. "All you have to do is _snap!_" The sound of gagging filled the air and a sharp intake of breath came from my right. The scent of blood was heavy in the air as I open my eyes to find my right hand through the boy's chest. I casually brought my left hand to grasp the joint before it fell out of the boys lips and proceeded to yank my hand from his chest. Turning to his dark skinned friend as his body dropped to the ground I brought the joint to my lips and inhaled before I slammed my hand against the other boy's mouth to muffle his screams. The struggle was short lived as I used my blood covered hand grasping his mouth to snap his neck and drop his body into the fire.

Reaching into the pocket of my first victim I pulled out a bag of joints and moved those to my own pocket. Then I lifted the boy off the ground and placed him in the fire with his friend and took the bottle of Bacardi they had been drinking off the couch. I poured a little over their bodies then took a swig. I put the bottle in a pocket and returned the joint to my mouth to take a longer puff. I reached into my other pocket and took my handkerchief to wipe down my blood stained hand a bit before I made my way back towards the party.

Stepping towards the party goers I melted into the large dancing crowd with hopes of just simply blending in. Blocking out all the noise of people talking and focusing solely on the music I fell into a comfortable state and enjoyed the moment. Bringing my hand up to the joint in between my lips I discarded it and fetched the baggie from my pocket. Quickly lighting another I brought it towards my lips once more but before it could make it an arm draped across my shoulders from behind and grasped the hand holding the joint. As sudden as the person made contact I had stiffened, he proceeded to pull the joint from my hand and pull my body against his side as his hand past my face and brought the joint to his own lips then his hand fell limp against my chest arm remaining wrapped around my shoulders. Hearing him inhale deeply I turned my head to see my disturber and found none other than Jeremy Gilbert.

"What's happening Tyler?" The kid grinned when his eyes found mine as he turned his head to face me. His arm was still wrapped across my shoulders, hand still lying against my chest, and my body was still being pulled into his side. So needless to say, we were rather unnecessarily intimately close and for some unknown reason that invoked a strong fearful reaction deep down. Like my subconscious was dreading something from a memory that I myself did not remember. My eyes shuttered as I suddenly felt a phantom hand on my lower back and tongue on my chest. Suddenly a pain shot through my chest right above my heart, like sharp teeth biting into my chest. Closing my eyes with a small gasp I froze up.

"Tyler? You alright man?" Jeremy implored as he detangled from me and placed himself in front of me with a hand on each shoulder. "What is it Ty? Open your eyes."

Slowly I did as he asked and found him leaning forward his eyes penetrating my own. Suddenly a flash passed across my eyes. There were eyes as red as blood contrasting against light blue pupils, protruding veins around the eyes, and fangs within the mouth. My breathing quickened as I heard the same semi familiar voice from earlier. "I want to make you hurt. By drinking you … torturing you … by _fucking_ you…" Shuddering I whimpered at the phantom memory that I couldn't even truly remember.

"Tyler, snap out of it!" Jeremy suddenly yelled while shaking me. My arms found their way wrapped up against my gut of their own accord as I folded into myself. Jeremy's arm found its way around my shoulders once again and I felt him leading me somewhere. Soon I looked back up and saw we were out of the crowed and moving towards a secluded part of the woods. Once we were far enough away Jeremy stopped moving and sighed.

I fell back into a tree and slid to the ground. Staring at the ground I refused to look up knowing there was a vulnerable expression definitely plastered across my face. I folded my knees up and wrapped my arms around them and sighed as well. Surprisingly neither of else spoke; it appeared Jeremy was giving me a moment to calm down. After a couple minutes past I finally managed to get myself under control and looked up.

"Look Jeremy-" My words died in my throat as I discovered it was not Jeremy standing above me but some complete stranger. The thing that terrified me though was the red eyes and fangs. Before I could even begin to stand up he stepped forward and backhanded me so hard that I fell out of my huddled position and rolled a couple of times. Unclenching my fists I placed my palms against the dirt and pushed my body up only to get kicked in the gut and fall onto my back. The man then straddled my waist and grinned down at me. My eyes widened as he raised his fist and swung several punches against my face faster than I could react. Back and forth with his left and right fists and as quick as it started it stopped. His palm cupped my definitely bruised check before moving towards the top of my head and grabbing a chunk of hair. As my head was pulled to the side he opened his mouth and slammed his fangs into my neck.

Just as quick as my neck was pierced, the fangs suddenly got ripped away. The hand gripping my hair slackened and I looked up to find the man being held back by a chunk of his hair and another man behind him leaning over his shoulder. The man looked familiar but I couldn't place it. His blue eyes stared at me but turned back to the other man in his hold. "Don't touch what's _mine!_" He _snarled _before bringing his free hand up which held a wooden stake and slammed it into the man's chest. The man gasped as he was dropped to the ground. Sitting up I followed his body as I couldn't take my eyes off him, his body started turning grey and veins started to protrude.

"Tyler! Are you alright Tyler?" A familiar voice shouted. My eyes snapped back to the man who saved me only to find Jeremy Gilbert in his place. Jeremy was kneeling in front of my sitting form and he reached for my shoulder to inspect my neck. "It's already healed. How are you feeling Tyler?"

"What happened to the guy?" I asked in monotone. My eyes travelled across the clearing in search of him. Slowly I felt my body start to tremble slightly.

"What other guy?" Jeremy's eyebrows furrowed. Quickly he did a double take of the area as well before looking back out me still with a confused expression. "There's no one else here but me and you."

"The one that staked that guy. With the black hair, blue eyes and leather jacket. When I looked up you were gone and that guy who attacked me was there. Then as he bit me the guy in the leather jacket came up and staked him." I sputtered.

"Tyler. You sat down and weren't saying anything so I stepped away to call Stefan and Caroline. When I got back you were being attacked and I staked him. No one else was here." Jeremy replied in a steady but serious voice. Jeremy's face was filled with confusion and worry. "Here let me help you up Ty."

As Jeremy pulled me up I closed my eyes and rubbed them. Upon opening them I saw a flash of flames over my entire vision. Immediately I stumbled and nearly collapsed at the sudden flash. Looking around I found myself in what appeared to be a manor of some sort. Looking around I backed up when suddenly Jeremy passed by without even glancing at me. Looking to the other side of the room I found Damon standing in front of a chair, tied down to it was Mason.

"I love her." I heard Mason say.

Damon rolled his head as he said, "Oh I know! I've been where you are." Slowly Damon walked towards the chair holding Mason and bent forward to lean over him. "Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Suddenly Damon shoved his hand into Mason's chest and ripped his heart out. Mason's head feel forward and his expression was of pain, eyes wide until his head dropped enough that I couldn't see his face anymore. Damon dropped the heart and stood straight once more frowning. His gaze turned towards me and he titled his head. Slowly he started to make his way towards me but half way there the room engulfed in flames though he just walked on through them. I collapsed in pain and screamed looking myself over but found no flames on me, just all around me. But my body felt differently. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First things first, yes, I took that quote ("If you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving." From 4x12) and expanded it for my own purposes here, how could I not? It's just so Damon, and perfectly describes his actions.

Holy crap? How long has it been? I think nearly a year and a half since I last updated this story O_O I'm sorry, and I have no excuse other than real life, lack of motivation, writers block, and no inspiration. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter for the most part, but after that I just had no idea where to take the story, and still don't. I just HAD to sit down and finally finish out this last bit of idea I had for this story, in hopes that it would spark more plots and future chapters.

I'm not giving any promises, if you view any of my other fics you'll notice I have shady updates, so fav/alert and wait on your own risk. I do intend to finish most of my stories, eventually, and this one being a must finish in my case. I just have no set plans at the moment, so updates may be pretty sparse.

I have a basic idea of where to take the next two chapters, as well as chapter titles. Again though, I do not have any promises to decent update times unfortunately. Chapter 10 will be titled 'Damaged' while Chapter 11 will be titled 'Phantom Flames'. Last note, I've been writing this chapter off and on again since February, so take that as an example of my terrible updating skills.


End file.
